dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cyren
The Cyren (Pravicordilatro cyrenos) is a bird-like reptilian species native to Planet Cooler 341 (formerly Planet Cyren). A rare example of a sentient obligatory carnivore, they populates every region of Planet Cooler 341. Typically, however, Cyrens are found near bodies of water, particularly where there are cliffs to build nests. Cyrens mostly feed on sea-life, though they will also feed on small land mammals and reptiles. Occasionally, they will also cannibalize fellow Cyrens, though this is rarely due to hunger. Male and female Cyrens have identical plumage and sizes, so it is often hard to distinguish the genders outside of watching a pair mate. History Origins Cyrens were a relatively new species, not appearing on the near-galactic cycle until the most recent observance, 30,000 years before Age. Their lack of technological development can be attributed to this. Intergalactic Usage Cyrens were a mostly unknown species because of their lack of space travel. However, by the early 600 Age, their planet had been documented. Recon forces sent by both Frieza and Cooler were slaughtered on sight. Even larger forces, comprising of average power levels of over 2000 each, were ruthlessly cut down immediately. As such, even the avoided them for some time. Neither nor wanted to destroy them personally, however, because they wanted some way to control the species for later additions to their armies. Very few of those goals panned out. By the 700 Age, Frieza had all but given up on them, and forgotten. His records of their planets were still in the database, so this explains how was able to find out about the Cyrens. He specifically ordered his lower captain to get him one for his team, which was successful. Frieza did know about this, but did not care too much, as he had moved on from trying to tame them. Cooler had taken a more drastic measure, and gone on planet personally. Quickly realizing that he also was not ready yet to take in a full army of these beings, Cooler merely took a single (and the most ruthless he could find) Cyren with him. This was Digranite. Aside from Digranite and Clen, both of whom took many months to train and mature, very few Cyrens have left their planet. With the assassination of Frieza, Cooler, and , all imperial infrastructure was destroyed, and this species was left alone. Current censuses reveal that Cyrens still thrive on their planet in many locally expanding populations with a current number at 4,558,378. Physiology Appearance Cyrens are reptilian/avian creatures, with long snouts and deadly talons. They are tall and bipedal, usually ranging from 6-9 feet in maturity. Their skin is scaled, like most reptiles, and is a dull grey. They all possess feathers, which cover a majority of their bodies, and these feathers vary in color; usually, this denotes rank in the tribal structure, with the darker red colors being of higher seniority, and the lighter blue and green colors being for lower-ranking members. Cyrens also have wings on their arms, but they are not large enough to use in flight. As the creatures have evolved, their need for wings has greatly decreased, especially with how spongy their bones are, and how easily they can jump. The fleshy wing vestiges can be used for gliding. Cyrens possess the defining physical feature of Dromaeosaurids, with having the 'sickle' toe on each foot. Aside from that, they have the standard four toes of that family, with the first two being hyperextended. Each Cyren has three fingers as well. Since Cyrens have become more upright than all others in their family, their evolutionary need for a tail has decreased with time. As such, Cyren tails are shorter than other Dromaeosaurids, and point downwards, not horizontally. Lifestyle Cyren young are born from eggs in small clutches of 1-4. At birth, they are very small, measuring only about six inches tall. Over the course of first five months of their lives, Cyrens babies are brought food by their mothers and fathers. They are taught to hunt at around six months of age, once they have reached 2-3 feet in height. At this time, Cyren young still do not possess feathers. Both mothers and fathers help teach their young to hunt. As one parent takes one or two of the young out, the other will stay and guard the nest with the other members of the tribe. Over the next two to three years, all Cyren children become adept hunters. They may or may not stay with their parents after learning how to hunt, though it is more common that they do not. Cyrens start growing feathers around the age of sexual maturity, which is about 28 years. Before reaching this maturity, they may live with their parents' tribe, create their own tribe, or wander alone. The first set of Cyren feathers are all black, and they do not develop colors unless they are part of a group. A chemical in the Cyren brain releases when a Cyren is given position amongst others, causing some of its feathers to slowly change colors. Green is lowest color, and is often sported by males and females who have recently joined a community. Blue feathers are slightly more uncommon, and given to tribe members of status, who are also mated. Red, or crimson, feathers are the rarest, being reserved for tribal leaders; thus, only one Cyren per group will have them. Notably, Digranite, the Cyren in command of Cooler's legion on the Stomping Grounds had red feathers, showing he thought of himself as a tribal leader amongst them. Interestingly, it seems Cyrens do not need to be associated with other Cyrens to gain different colored feathers. Behavior Cyrens are powerful hunters. Although they are land-based creatures, they have the ability to dive to extreme oceanic depths (upwards of 2000 feet) to acquire food. They can also reach extremely quick speeds on the ground. Though this is dependent on their power level, the average Cyren can run anywhere from 45-55 miles per hour. Due to the gravity on their planet being low, they can also jump and glide easily, and many prefer to use these convenient, low-energy methods of travel over running. Though often gliding over a large area may appear as flight, Cyrens cannot naturally fly against the wind, or upwards. However, like all other species, if their ki is high enough, they can use that to fly. Cyrens speak the basic tongue, though there is no pitch differentiation between the sexes. They possess the mental capabilities at least equal to most other intelligent species. However, Cyrens have no intelligent basis, and thus are all primitive. But when taught properly, they have the ability to focus their mental abilities. Digranite, for example, rose all the way to becoming Cooler's second hand man, and was by far his smartest soldier. Most Cyrens are vengeful and base, and lack patience. The best methods for training involve copious rewards and/or torture. Be careful to not assume them as dogs, as they will do far more than bite. Cyrens are unique that, though they organize in tribal structures, they are neither patriarchal or matriarchal - each tribe is ruled by the strongest member. Whether the leader is male or female is irrelevant, and varies throughout the planet. In addition, despite being quite cruel beings, Cyrens are very loyal to their families. Males and females mate for life, and will even care for their young for up until they start growing feathers. Strangely, Cyrens do not re-mate once their previous mate has died. Cyrens are otherwise complicated creatures. Being a sentient species, they have a variety of personality types, with many being solitary creatures, and many others living in groups. In such groups, however, it is assumed that a Cyren will care for its own children, and unmated Cyrens will find a mate to further the population of the tribe. Failure to do either of these is met with either exile or death, depending on the severity. Though each tribe has varying moral codes, most of them revolve around the importance of keeping a family strong; and doing things to this philosophy's detriment is grounds for death by tribal cannibalization. This example of cannibalization shows that Cyrens do not always eat out of compulsion, but sometimes out of obligation. Even if a Cyren has recently eaten and is full, if another is condemned to death by cannibalization, they will join in. Diet and feeding Lifespan Cyrens have an average lifespan of 312 earth years. They reach sexual maturity at the age of 28 and fully mature by the age 140. They stay in their matured state for a indeterminate amount of time (usually around 120 years) before succumbing to age. The aging process can take upwards of 60 years to fully deteriorate the Cyren body. Technology Cyren technology is extremely limited. They have basic weaponry and eyrie-style homes, but little else. They have no agricultural base, nor any standard setup for cities. Category:KidVegeta Category:Races Category:Dragon Ball Z The Forgotten Category:Species